This invention relates to archery bows having axles. Compound bows are known in the art and typically include rotating members that are supported by axles. Each axle is typically supported by a bow limb.
Prior art axles generally have a predetermined length and a single groove at each end. The length of an axle is generally greater than the width of a limb that supports the axle, allowing the grooved end portions of the axle to protrude from the limb. Each groove accepts a retaining clip, often a spring tension clip having an E-configuration. The E-clips lock onto the axle grooves and abut the outer sides of the limb, thereby securing the axle in place.
Although the E-clips or other resiliently deformable snap-on clips are generally secure, assembly and disassembly can cause fatigue as the clips are repeatedly deformed. Additionally, a large impact load applied to a bow might inadvertently deform a clip, potentially causing it to release from the axle groove.
There remains a need for novel archery bow axle arrangements that are more secure than prior arrangements.
There remains a need for novel archery bow axle arrangements that allow for greater precision in locating the axle and items supported by the axle (e.g. rotating member) with respect to items that support the axle (e.g. limb members). There remains a need for novel archery bow axle arrangements that allow for greater precision in locating and positioning limbs, axles, rotating members and/or bearings when compared to prior art designs.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.